


The First Cluedo Game at 221B

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, References to Clue | Cluedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b





	The First Cluedo Game at 221B

Sherlock was bored, there were no cases from Lestrade for him to work on and every case on his blog was impossibly dull. John knew he had to find something to occupy Sherlock’s mind and quickly. He racked his brain for something to do and came up with Cluedo after ruling out chess, Scrabble and various card games.

The Cluedo board was actually Sherlock’s but it appeared relatively unused. When John had suggested they play Sherlock declared rather sternly that he had to be Professor Plum. John who always preferred playing Colonel Mustard didn’t argue. 

Because it was only the two of them they had agreed that Ms. Hudson would be the only one to look at the confidential case file when the time came.

They had only been playing for ten minutes when Sherlock triumphantly declared he had solved the crime - the victim killed himself with the rope in the conservatory. When John tried to tell him that it wasn’t possible because its not in the rules Sherlock picked up the Cluedo board and pinned it to the mantel, declaring that the rules were wrong. A few minutes later Lestrade called with a case and all was right in the world again.

A few weeks later John would find out why Sherlock was so adamant about playing Professor Plum that first evening; when Mycroft and Lestrade came over for game night and the fight between Sherlock and Mycroft over who got to be Professor Plum went into its second hour.


End file.
